wishbone
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: AU. —Podríamos morir juntos —dice Touka. Suena casi romántico.


**Renuncia:** todo de Ishida.

**Advertencia:** lo básico en lo que a Mutsuki se refiere uhm?

**n.a:** mención honorifica a **ZaxIoI**, quien dejó un rw que me recordó cuánto me gusta el mutsuouka y preguntó si podía escribirles (gracias por darme una excusa para ser indulgente con mis crackships!)

* * *

**N**o es que Touka lo mire y le salte el corazón de repente y le suden las manos y tenga la necesidad imperiosa de dirigirse al árbol más cercano para tallar sus iniciales juntas en la corteza con su navaja suiza rosa pastel.

(Después de todo eso sería _simplemente absurdo_, y Touka se enorgullece de tener una pequeña cosa llamada _dignidad_.)

Tampoco es que Touka lo ignore con crueldad deliberada, hablando a sus espaldas— en rumores que como serpientes comprimen el cuello de su víctima robándole el oxígeno lento lento lento— igual que el resto de las chicas. O que le suelte palabras filosas y torpes que exhiben los dientes ensalivados con desdén y tienen toda la intención de morder y lastimar al ser pronunciadas, incluso de contagiar rabia, igual que la mayoría de los chicos cuando los puños no son suficientes o les falta valor.

La vida es injusta. La preparatoria es injusta. Hay cosas que son lo que son y ya está.

Y sin embargo.

(hay algo _casi fascinante_ en el misterio que es Tooru Mutsuki, y la atrae un poco pese a lo que podría indicar su sentido común,

es como una mosca siendo tentada con miel.)

Touka detesta la miel.

**;&**

(Tiene seis y hay un gato muerto en las jardineras del complejo de apartamentos, ella sabe que no es reciente, se nota por su pelaje sucio y las entrañas a medio pudrir, eso y que lo ha visto de pasada varios días ya y hay hormigas comiéndoselo. Tiene seis y cae copiosa la lluvia y si Touka entrecierra los ojos un poquito logra vislumbrar una sombra de espaldas a ella, un par de centímetros adelante.

_La oscuridad es_—

(un hueso recién escayolado que va a terminar por romperse otra vez, eventualmente.)

Oye un maullido y otro y otro y. Touka se acerca, sin miedo alguno, porque sus cuentos de Horror están guardados en el ropero. Tiene seis y hay un niño de cuclillas frente a una caja de cartón. Sonríe, como bombilla a punto de extinguirse, y extiende la mano, cubierta de vendas y moretones.

Se repite el maullido entonces y Touka nota que dentro de la caja se encuentran varios gatitos, no mayores de tres semanas, que se empujan unos a otros para comer. El niño... el niño trae un platón con leche y migas de pan... en medio de la lluvia...

— Lamento no poder hacer más que esto —se disculpa quedito, y su voz es de árboles secándose en otoño—. Lamento que el mundo sea cruel, con ustedes y conmigo.

Oh.

Touka permanece callada, observándolo. Y la lluvia aún cae. La lluvia siempre cae.

_Tiene seis y el universo se vuelve verde_.)

**;&**

En realidad es bastante simple:

Touka no puede evitar seguirlo desde lejos con la mirada cada que comparten aula o se encuentran al mismo tiempo en la cafetería y los pasillos.

Podría atribuirlo a un resfriado veraniego o al hecho de que los muchachos malos tienden a resultar inexplicablemente atractivos debido a una cultura universal machista y una mierda, pero Touka no se ha enfermado desde principios de marzo y la verdad es que su tipo son más los muchachos con carne blanda y tierna.

—para devorarlos mejor—.

Mutsuki no parece ni tierno ni blando, y su cabello de menta se diluye en un espectro— casi blanco casi muerto— bajo ciertos ángulos de luz, contrastando su piel oscura, pero aún así... aún así Touka _se niega a creer los rumores_.

(no del todo, no por completo,

porque los monstruos deberían ser capaces de reconocer otros monstruos a simple vista, ¿no?

Y ella todavía recuerda gotas de lluvia y maullidos agradecidos.)

Rize lo sabe, aunque Touka nunca lo diga, y en Inglés mientras lee a Kafka murmura "Pobrecita" con su vocecita de satín, como cantando, pero no la llama desilusionada y le permite continuar con ese vago anhelo. _Mejores amigas y eso_. Ayato piensa que es una idiota, por otro lado. Dice:

— Dulce hermana, ningún cuchillo por más bonito que sea es inmune a empaparse en sangre.

Y Touka, en un berrinche, le quema a propósito el desayuno por una semana.

Y es estúpido y sinsentido, esto sí puede reconocerlo. Pero...

(viéndolo de reojo, sus manos huesudas pero fuertes, el cuerpo esbelto pero no femenino, las piernas largas, los músculos apenas notables en sus brazos, el pelo a la altura de los hombros, la sonrisa no del todo sincera como de niño-hombre y esos ojos de león que vive entre ovejas listo para propiciarles un zarpazo ante la menor provocación—)

Touka posee dignidad, claro que sí, más no un buen sentido de supervivencia.

**;&**

Erase una vez una historia que va más o menos así:

Un día Torso, el conserje escolar de la secundaria, se fija en un estudiante de segundo, en Mutsuki. Tres días después desaparece y nadie vuelve a verlo jamás. A Torso, por supuesto. El fin es únicamente el principio.

(Tachado, tachado.)

ESTOY HARTO DE QUE ME TOQUEN SIN PERMISO.

(Tachado, tachado.)

En la última página del libro Touka escribe "¿...me dejas quererte?". No se atreve a leer su contestación.

**;&**

_He aquí la verdad y la mentira y la verdad y la verdad y la mentira y la verdad_.

Mutsuki nunca se cambia en las duchas con el resto de chicos cuando empiezan o terminan educación física. Pide al entrenador usar su oficina y una ducha privada, desde primaria incluso. Touka lo sabe porque oyó un comentario casual al respecto por parte de Nishiki.

(chillan unas estudiantes de Arte con escándalo que seguro se debe a que es un adefesio disfrazado con piel humana y Touka les suelta una mordida en la tráquea y ellas gritan y la mandan a detención. Si al día siguiente Mutsuki le sonríe discreto, estando recargado en su casillero, bueno— es un simple bonus.)

Mutsuki siempre vuelve solo a casa, el departamento de al lado. Hace años que Touka no escucha peleas (guerras sin cuartel) provenir de esa puerta, años en que no ha visto siquiera al padre o madre de Mutsuki salir a comprar botellas de leche o cigarrillos baratos. Trata de no sentirse culpable al pensar que _es mejor así_, que nadie les extraña, que más les vale permanecer alejados de Mutsuki.

(murmuran unos miembros del club de fotografía con secretismo que obviamente se debe a que les han descuartizado, que sus espectros vagan por la ciudad en las noches de luna llena, manchando el pavimento con sangre y órganos, repitiendo con pavor el nombre de su hijo. Touka piensa en las tijeras de podar rojas, rojas que en antaño él pidió prestadas al señor de intendencia y jamás devolvió— en el silencio perpetuo de su departamento y sus padres ausentes— y sin embargo le regresa la sonrisa a Mutsuki, casi de inmediato.)

Mutsuki solía usar vestidos y faldas hasta los ocho. Armándose de valor, y cansada de asustar a Ayato con lombrices, Touka se le acercó una vez y preguntó por qué: "Es decir... _eres un niño_, ¿no? Nadie debería obligarte a aparentar ser alguien que no eres". Entonces Mutsuki rompió en llanto y Touka lo evitó durante un mes. Mutsuki no volvió a llorar de nuevo.

(dice ella, años más tarde, en el mismo casillero:

— No es justo haber nacido en un cuerpo que no te corresponde, lo siento.

Y Mutsuki se ríe. Pero no de ella, _oh nunca de ella_. Es como un colibrí con dientes de vidrio.

— Uh-uh, está bien. _Siempre me has visto tal como soy_. Tú, más que nadie —y por un instante efímeroeterno sus manos se tocan, sólo para alejarse nuevamente—. Gracias.

La noche se va, se va, se va.

A Touka el pecho le duele.)

**;&**

No le agradan las mentiras, ni siquiera las piadosas. Y Mutsuki no es un mentiroso, no con exactitud, pero igual se esconde entre los pliegues de sus costillas y hace un nido con el alambre de sus latidos descarriados sin su permiso.

Al final:

Resulta que Touka lo mira y sí le salta el corazón de repente y le sudan las manos y tiene la necesidad imperiosa de dirigirse al árbol más cercano para tallar sus iniciales juntas en la corteza con su navaja suiza rosa pastel.

— Podrías invitarlo a salir —sugiere Rize, esta vez lee a Sylvia Plath durante Geometría.

Y ella lo piensa, con ganas.

Piensa en gatitos hambrientos y tijeras de podar rojas, rojas y desapariciones justificadas y un "sé tú mismo, aunque a los demás les duela" y cicatrices que silenciosas se abren y dos niños ahogándose en medio de la lluvia, _como un secreto_.

Aunque de antemano ya conoce la respuesta.

— No. Podríamos morir juntos —dice Touka. Desde el otro lado del aula, Mutsuki la ve.

.

.

.

(Suena casi romántico.)


End file.
